


TicciWork Is Growing On Me, How Do I Get It Off

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Romance, Trans Male Character, sex alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby has something important to tell her, he hopes he isn't making a horrible mistake





	TicciWork Is Growing On Me, How Do I Get It Off

(A/N: I don't think this paring would work, but its still growing on me)

Toby rested his head on Natalie's chest, her left arm wrapped around his worryingly thin body, pulling him close to her as she drew, he could've stayed here forever, cuddling benieth a tree with someone he dearly loved. Ever since he had woken up after first encountering the thing, the world had been scary and confusing, something which had gotten for worst after it had taken him.

He didn't know what was happening to him, and no matter how clearly he thought he was speaking, none of the other proxies understood, and thus, none of them went out of their way to talk to him. Natalie had, though, at first it had merely been because he was the only person there of her age, but over the course of a couple months, a spark had grown between them, and one day, with the gift of a beautiful drawing of Toby's favorite creature, the majestic cow, she had asked him out, and Toby couldn't have been happier to accept.

They where rarely seen appart since then, Natalie would give him tips on how to draw, and although he wasn't close to being good yet, she loved everything he made for her, keeping them in the safest place she could find. Toby had tried to show her the joys of cooking, but he didn't seem to be able to focus enough to do it anymore. They both slept in the same place now, an old mattress in one of many abandoned buildings scattered about this forest, where ever it was, neither of them could sleep very well, both suffering from nightmares and insomnia. They helped eachother mentally the best they could, but there wasn't much either of them could do.

Natalie pulled her boyfriend closer, and Toby felt her soft lips on his, he moved closer, eyes closing, gently, and returned the kiss, after a few minutes, the kiss ended, and Toby realized something, something rather important. They hadn't... Done Anything yet, but they where bound to at some point, and when that happened, she would notice things. He knew there was nothing wrong with it, but some people... didn't. Toby had the scars to show it.

Abruptly, he stood, and Natalie reacted with surprise, "Toby-" she said, before he cut her off, "Natalie I ha-have to talk to you" he spoke quickly, anxious to get things over with, the voices in his head didn't help, painting a picture of torment at the hands of both his girlfriend and the other proxies. "Toby, is something wrong?" she asked, getting to her feet and moving to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Toby flinched away, and she lowered her hand, "I-I" Toby took a breathe, "I wa-wasn't born a-as a To-Toby", Natalie tilted her head, and Toby continued, "I wa-was given another na-name, bu-but it was wrong, I cho-chose another one" there was a pause, "I'm not sure what your saying" said Natalie. Toby looked to the side, "the-they thought I was a girl, I knew di-different, its ca-called" he lowered his head, brow furrowed, "i-its called..." Toby was always forgetting things like this.

Natalie took a step towards Toby, and realization dawned, "your trans" she said, after a moment of consideration, Toby, eyeing her wearily, said "ye-yes, I am", he backed away, prepared to defend himself, "do-don't tell the o-others, ple-please" he sounded afraid, Natalie looked away, "I have too think about some things" she said, before turning away and walking into the forest, leaving Toby to desperately call out to her.

.......................................................................

Natalie wandered through the forests, unsure of what to think of any of this, she knew such people existed, of course, and she didn't have a problem with it, but she had never expected to even talk to a trans person, much less date one. That had probably been stupid of her, of course, there had been someone at her school who was trans. After coming out, they had been bullied so badly that they had to change schools for their own safety.

A realization struck her, she had known what Toby had been through, of his father's sudden change from loving to violently abusive, seeming without cause. At least, from what Toby had told her before. She was beginning to realize that it might not have been so sudden.

Did she still love him in that way? She thought about Toby's soft, brown hair, his warm lips, and the rare moments when a genuine laugh escaped those lips, the amateurish drawings, beautiful to her eye, that that she cherished so deeply, the way he freaked out when someone was hurt, despite not really understanding physical pain himself... Yeah, she loved him like that.

She should probably find him.

It didn't take long to get back to their building, the forest always seemed to know where the proxies needed to go, a privilege not offered to any other unfortunate souls that might find themselves here. She searched the rooms, a feeling of panic knawing at the back of her mind, until she reached what used to be a bathroom.

Toby was huddled behind the sink, trembling heavily, Natalie walked slowly over to him, and kneeled down a couple feet away, "Toby?" she said, gently, internally kicking herself for how she had reacted. Toby flinched when he heard her, and began muttering, "told them she'll kill me burn me cut off my arms fuck fuck help me please don't-".

"I didn't tell them Toby" she said, quietly, she didn't try to touch him, not in this state. Reluctantly, Toby turned to look at her, his face was streaked with tears, he didn't seem injured, fortunately. He moved as far away from her as he could, laughing in a way that did not convay humor. "Toby, its okay, I still love you, I-I'm sorry".

After several minutes, Toby stood, using the wall to support himself, stumbling past her to leave the room. Natalie watched him go, before following him at a distance, he got to the place that used to be the living room, before stopping, he turned to look in her direction, watching her. "Don't worry Toby, I won't tell them" she said, after a moment, Toby said "tha-thanks" he looked away, "a-are we sti-still... together?" he said, tentatively, "do you want to be?" said Natalie, hopefully, Toby looked down, "yes, I-I do" he stepped forwards and grabbed her hand, gently, "I fo-forgive you" he added, Natalie smiled, "thanks" she said.


End file.
